


Nemo, Found in a Jug of Water

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Finding Nemo (2003) References, Gen, Prescription Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Arthur has had a few too many drugs for that broken leg of his.





	Nemo, Found in a Jug of Water

**Author's Note:**

> Camelot Drabble Prompt: #372:bingo-round 1- broken bones

Nemo-fish sang off-key. Swimming backstroke to Arthur, kissing him on the nose. That wasn’t right, only Merlin could do that.

Then Nemo hopped head-first into the water jug, jumped into Arthur’s glass, spraying water everywhere. Floated up into the ceiling, Merlin chasing him away.

Merlin was there. Lovely Merlin. With pretty ears and sea-blue eyes. Nemo-fish hiding in Merlin’s hair, sticking out his tongue. 

Arthur stuck his tongue out, back.

Merlin just laughed. “I’ll have what you’re having.”

Frowny-face, loopy-looed, Arthur said, “Broken leg?”

“Maybe next time.”

“You’re prettier than Nemo-fish.”

“I love you, too.”

Nemo-fish sang, this time, on-key.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
